Un viaje a la Playa
by RizEvans29
Summary: El verano ha llegado y nuestros amigos deciden hacer una excursión a un hotel de playa... "Soul es un tonto, Enseñale de lo que se pierde"-dijo Liz. Sentimientos, deseos, pasión, arena y olas. Como terminaran las cosas en aquella playa? LEMON! SxM :D


Hola a todos! Bueno pues soy nueva en fanfiction pero ya tengo mi tiempito escribiendo fanfics aunque nunca me había a atrevido a digitalizarlos y publicarlos. Mucho menos nunca había hecho un lemon! Pero bueno, como todo en la vida "para todo hay una primera" vez hahahaha xD pero bueno, si no te gusta para nada esta clase de género YO YA HICE LA ADVERTENCIA xD

También incluí un poquitín de BxS pero en su mayoría es full SxM espero lo disfruten!

Aclaro: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen pero esta historia es mia

* * *

><p><strong>Un viaje a la Playa<strong>

El cálido verano había llegado a Death City y el sonriente sol anunciaba largos días sin lluvias…días perfectos para pasar unas vacaciones con arena, olas y ninguna preocupación. Nuestro grupo preferido de héroes se encontraban sentados conversando al lado de la cancha de baloncesto después de jugar por un rato

-Sería bueno hacer una excursión a la playa-dijo Liz con su tono más alegre

-Liz-chan! Es una gran idea-exclamo Tsubaki

-Eso suena muy cool-dijo Soul con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ehh? La playa?-pregunto Maka con rostro de irritación

-Hehehehe a Maka no le parece buena idea-se burlo Patty

-Pero por supuesto que es una gran idea!-gritaba BlackStar-Yo el gran ore-sama ama las playas! …a diferencia claro de la comelibros de Maka kyajajaaja!

-No es por ser una comelibros!-dijo con enojo Maka y luego hablo con vergüenza-es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui a una

-eso es porque siempre prefieres quedarte en casa leyendo libros a salir-dijo Soul ganándose una makachop

-Bueno, creo que ahora que las cosas están un poco en calma nos podríamos dar el lujo de escaparnos un poco de la rutina-dijo Kid ignorando Soul quejarse por el Makachop

-Entonces ya está decidido! Y yo el gran BlackStar su dios los honrare con mi presencia!

-aja, si como sea-dijo Liz-Kid y yo organizaremos todo y mas te vale Maka no poner ninguna excusa!-puntualizo lo ultimo lanzando una mirada asesina a la aludida

Maka vio la mirada de Liz tan atemorizante que no se atrevió a contradecirla, aunque en su interior quería poner cualquier excusa para no ir al dichoso viaje ya que la verdad la idea no le emocionaba. Si bien era cierto que le gustaba mucho estar con sus amigos, las playas nunca le habían parecido nada atractivas. La idea de usar un traje de baño sinceramente la hacía sentir avergonzada, aunque ya a sus 20 años tenía un cuerpo bien definido, nada exuberante como Blair pero ya no era la chica sosa pecho plano de antes.

Esa misma noche, Soul y Maka estaban en su departamento. Maka preparaba la cena mientras Soul veía la TV y entonces el teléfono sonó

-yo contesto-dijo Soul y se encamino a contestar

Maka escucho como hablaba por teléfono con alguien pero no pudo escuchar mucho de lo que decían. Luego de unos instantes su compañero colgó el teléfono y se incorporo con ella en la cocina

-quien era?-pregunto Maka sin dejar de cocinar

-era Kid-dijo Soul tranquilamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-así? Y que quería?

El albino sonrió-pues llamaba para confirmar que ya hizo reservaciones para que este fin de semana nos vayamos a la playa-dijo felizmente

Una mueca de desagrado cruzo el rostro de Maka y luego suspiro cansadamente

-vamos Maka será divertido-dijo Soul aun más divertido al ver la cara de su _meinster_-en serio, cuando fue la última vez que te divertiste? Pffff Maka, no eres nada cool…

La chica lo miro con cara de odio pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

-Bueno como sea-dijo Soul desviando su mirada-yo si estoy emocionado por ir, la playa es de lo mejor! Hay chicas lindas detrás de tipos cool como yo en bikinis-dijo esto último con una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro

Maka sintió que le habían tirado una cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza. Acaso Soul no podía ser un poco menos idiota! Ese comentario le había dolido, vaya que si

La mañana siguiente, Maka se encontraba en su habitación pensando en el estúpido comentario de Soul…"chicas lindas" resonaba en su cabeza. Esa clase de comentarios provenientes de él siempre la lastimaban. Ella desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su compañero era algo más que simple amistad. Estaba enamorada de él y cuando él decía cosas como esa o hacia cosas de ese tipo, ella simplemente se sentía miserable y sabía que no podía decir o reclamar algo puesto que él solo era su arma y amigo…nada mas

Él jamás me verá así….-pensó con tristeza

En ese momento su móvil sonó, era Tsubaki

-hola Maka-chan!-hablaba con alegría al otro lado de la llamada

-hola Tsubaki-respondió ocultando la tristeza en su voz- que sucede?

-Veras, es que Liz, Paty y yo queremos que vayas con nosotras de compras antes del viaje del fin de semana, iremos por ropa y cosas

-ehh…eto...yo…no lo se Tsubaki, es que yo…

-Maka!-era la voz de Liz por el móvil-ni se te ocurra poner excusa! Pasamos por ti en 10 minutos-y dicho esto termino la llamada

Maka suspiro con cansancio-a Liz no se le puede huir-pensó. Pero bueno, al menos salir con las chicas la ayudaría a distraerse.

Exactamente a los 10 minutos las chicas aparecieron en el departamento secuestrando a Maka. Ya en el centro comercial Tsubaki la noto triste y le pregunto qué es lo que le ocurría. Maka, quien ya les había contado de sus sentimientos por Soul, les conto todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-Soul es un idiota-dijo Liz

-Liz tu sabes que entre él y yo no hay nada más que una amistad y que él puede pensar lo que quiera-dijo Maka con tristeza

-en ese caso-dijo Liz-tomandola por los hombros con una sonrisa malévola-hay que enseñarle de lo que se está perdiendo, dejalo en mis manos!

La cara de Liz asusto a Maka pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, Liz la arrastro hasta el interior de una tienda de trajes de baño

El día había llegado, las maletas estaban listas y en el auto de Kid. Partieron rumbo al hotel de playa a las 8am en punto porque según Kid no se podía iniciar un viaje en una hora no simétrica. Era un precioso día soleado. Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían. Era verdaderamente hermoso

-ok, veamos-decía Liz, con un panfleto en sus manos y 3 juegos de llaves-las habitaciones son la 8, 1 y 10

-eh? Tres habitaciones-pregunto Maka confundida

-si-dijo Liz-resulta que por ser una temporada alta solo pude hacer estos arreglos pero las habitaciones son dobles por lo que puede haber más de una persona por habitación

-yo pido en la 8!-chillo Kid-no me puedo quedar en una habitación que no sea simétrica!

-pero esa habitación es para 3 personas-dijo Liz

-yo su gran ore-sama no aceptare quedarme en otra habitación que no sea la 1! Ese es mi número y no lo cambiare-dijo BlackStar-ah! Y Tsubaki tú te quedas conmigo, tendrás el gran privilegio de compartir la habitación con tu fabuloso novio kyajajajaja!

Liz suspiro y luego dijo-bueno entonces creo que por la manía de Kid y el ego de BlackStar tendremos que repartir las habitaciones como usuarios y armas

-ehhh?-dijo Maka sorprendida

-sí, creo que es lo mejor-dijo Tsubaki-al fin y al cabo BlackStar y yo vivimos juntos, así como Kid-kun con Paty-chan y Liz-chan y Maka-chan con Soul-kun

-bueno entonces ya está decidido-dijo Liz entregándole una llave a BlackStar y otra a Soul-Tsubaki ustedes van en la 1 y Maka tu vas con Soul en la 10!-Al decir esto último le guiño el ojo a Maka y esta solo pudo tragar saliva y sonrojarse.

Cada uno comenzó a alejarse en busca de su habitación. Por fin, Soul encontró la habitación número 10 y ambos entraron. Maka se quería morir. Kid, no había mentido, la habitación era para más de una persona pero está en especial solo tenía una cama! Una gran cama matrimonial!- al verla, los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos

Esto es muy diferente a convivir en un departamento-pensó Soul. La idea de dormir con su compañera en una misma cama lo ponía…digamos nervioso

Aun estaban como tarados observando la cama sin decir nada cuando tocaron la puerta, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos. Eran Kid y Liz que ya se habían cambiado de ropa. Kid vestía un short negro y una playera blanca con 2 rayas simétricas azules y Liz un taje de baño color purpura con una pañoleta azul atada en la cintura.

-que sucede chicos? Aun no se han cambiado?-pregunto sonriente el shinigami

-olle Kid, nunca dijiste que nos darían una habitación matrinonial-dijo Soul un poco sonrojado señalando la enorme cama

-pufff esas son pequeñeces-dijo Liz haciendo un ademan con su mano-debió ser un error por la saturación de este hotel en esta temporada y me temo que ya no se puede arreglar

-nosotros también tenemos una cama así y una individual en nuestra habitación-explico Kid-también a Tsubaki y a BlackStar les han asignado una habitación igual a la suya

-basta de tanta charla y dense prisa en cambiarse!-dijo Liz con impaciencia-Los estaremos esperando en el loby

Y dicho esto ambos se fueron dejando a Soul y Maka solos

-bueno, …eh…si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño y yo me cambiare acá afuera-dijo el Albino

-umm…está bien-Maka tomo su maleta y entro al baño

Una vez dentro de éste, abrió su maleta rebelando su contenido. El traje de baño que Liz había elegido para ella. Al verlo se sintió más nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía

Afuera, Soul pensaba que la situación era algo incomoda. Maka y el se tenían confianza pero en el departamento cada quien tenía su propia habitación y esto, bueno esto era algo _diferente_.

-S-Soul-dijo Maka aun dentro del baño-terminaste de cambiarte?

-ehh…si, ya estoy listo

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y los ojos rubís de Soul parecieron perder color en comparación de sus sonrojadas mejillas…por kami-sama! Esa era Maka?

Maka traía puesto una traje de baño de 2 piezas color verde que combinaba con el color de sus ojos y una pañoleta color blanca atada en su cintura. Se había dejado suelto el cabello y este le caía por debajo de sus hombros y llevaba sandalias playeras blancas. El traje en cuestión era de un modelo nada estrafalario pero definitivamente permitía a cualquiera apreciar el bien formado cuerpo de la chica. Vestida de esa manera NADIE se atrevería a llamarla "plana" otra vez, mucho menos Soul Eater Evans quien miraba de pies a cabeza aun perplejo y con cara de tonto

-que sucede?-le pregunto Maka apenada ante su mirada inquisitiva

-ehh...-fue lo único que Soul pudo lograr decir y se sintió completamente idiota

-estas bien?-pregunto Maka

Soul tuvo que aclarase la garganta antes de responder-si, estoy bien-le dijo, desviando la mirada de sus largas y bien definidas piernas -Que rayos te pasa Soul?-Se regaño mentalmente

-vamos que los chicos nos están esperando-le dijo con una sonrisa

El albino se limito a asentir y ambos partieron rumbo al loby para reunirse con sus amigos. Mientras caminaban Soul no podía despegarle los ojos de encima a su usuario. Desde cuando tenía ese cuerpo?

Llegaron al loby donde los demás lo estaban esperando y al ver a Maka todos se sorprendieron de lo bien que se veía

-Maka-chan! Te vez genial-le dijo Tsubaki

-Guaaaa Maka se ve muy linda-gritaba Paty

-G-Gracias-contesto apenada

Liz se le acerco y le susurro al oído-el traje de baño está dando resultado, Soul no deja de verte-y rio por lo bajo. Maka sintió como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza

-Bueno chicos! Que las chicas vayan a buscar un lugar en la playa y nosotros vamos por algo de tomar!-dijo BlackStar recargando sus brazos en Kid y Soul

-está bien, no tarden-dijo Liz y ella junto con la demás chicas salieron rumbo a la playa

Soul observó como idiota a Maka mientras se marchaba con las demás. Rayos! No podía dejar de verla y para colmo su tonto amigo la separaba de su lado. Chasqueo la lengua molesto

-parece que alguien no deja de mirar a cierta persona-dijo BlackStar con voz divertida en su oreja

-eh? No se de que hablas-dijo Soul desviando su mirada de Maka y aparentando indiferencia. Mierda lo habían descubierto

-oh vamos Soul, no le quitabas los ojos a Maka de encima-le dijo riendo el peliazul

-ademas-dijo Kid con una sonrisa picara en su rostro-Maka se ve _realmente bien_ en ese traje de baño-espeto, pronunciando esto último con voz seductora

Soul lo miro con ojos de odio y por algún extraño motivo sintió ganas de partirle la cara al joven shinigami

-jujujuju alguien se puso celosito-dijo BlackStar en tono divertido

-solo era broma Soul-dijo Kid conteniendo una carcajada

-ummm…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el albino

Fueron por las bebidas al bar y comenzaron a buscar a las chicas en medio de la playa. Estas se encontraban ya debajo de una gran sombrilla playera y sentadas en unas toallas igual de enormes. Al llegar junto a ellas, Soul se percato que cerca había un grupo de chicos mirando con cara de pervertidos a su compañera y sintió como una furia asesina que apoderara de todo su ser, a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de quebrar los vasos que llevaba en las manos.

Estaba a punto de convertir su brazo en guadaña cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos psicópatas

-nee Soul, me trajiste mi piña colada?-le pregunto Maka con una sonrisa

-ah...si, toma-le dio el vaso y se sentó a su lado bloqueando la visibilidad de los patanes sobre Maka

-te pasa algo Soul?-…por kami-sama se veía tan sexy con esa piña colada!

-ehhh…no, no me pasa nada-dijo Soul, girando su cabeza para observar disimuladamente a los pervertidos, quienes aparentemente lo miraban molestos por no dejarles ver a Maka…"PERFECTO" pensó y no pudo evitar reir complacido

-estas comportándote raro-le dijo Maka al ver los extraños cambios de humor de su arma

En ese momento Soul vio algo que tenia Liz en las manos y una picara idea cruzo por su mente...

-Liz, pásame eso-le dijo a la mayor de la Thompson

Liz le entrego un tubo de crema color blando al albino. Este se sentó detrás de Maka y acercándose a su oído con su voz más sensual le susurro -"necesitas bloqueador solar"-Maka se sonrojo como tomate y agradeció que Soul estuviera a su espalda para no poder verla

-S-Soul baka q-que haces?-sintió unas manos llenando su espalda de bloqueador solar y sintió su corazón palpitar tan velozmente que temió que le diera un infarto

-solo cuido de mi _meister_-dijo en su oído con voz ronca–después de todo es mi deber…

Maka tuvo que morder sus labios porque sentía que de un momento a otro un gemido escaparía de ellos. Trataba de calmarse pero su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que era totalmente imposible. Las fuertes manos de Soul le transmitían corrientes eléctricas en todo su ser y la estaban volviendo completamente loca

Mientras tanto, el joven se divertía como nunca. No solo porque veía complacido como los pervertidos de la playa lo miraban con odio y envidia, sino también porque rozar la piel de Maka se sentía adictivamente bien…extrañamente bien…

-jujuju parece que alguien se está divirtiendo-dijo el diablillo en su mente-vamos Evans, que esperas para quitarle ese traje de baño?-añadió aun más divertido

Como odiaba a ese bastardo. Decidió ignorarlo pero el diablillo no se rendiría tan fácilmente-nee Soul! no me ignores! O es que niegas que quisieras hacerlo?-hasta cuando se piensa callar el bastardo!

-oigan par de tortolitos! vamos al mar!-grito BlackStar en sus espaldas sacándoles un gran susto y haciéndolos sonrojar…._te voy a matar_-pensó Soul

-el último en llegar es un perdedor asimetrico!-grito Paty y Kid fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia el mar seguido por BS, Tsubaki y las 2 Thompson

Soul se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Maka para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-Vamos?-le dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-este…yo…Soul, sabes que no sé nadar muy bien-le dijo poniéndose de pie

-descuida Maka, _yo te cuidare_-dijo Soul esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

-no necesito que me cuides baka-dijo Maka inflando sus sonrojadas mejillas como niña pequeña fingiendo enojo

Soul rio y ambos caminaron en la arena. Maka se detuvo al sentir las olas llegar a sus pies, en verdad el mar le daba miedo pero no lo admitiría en frente de su arma. Soul, al ver que ella no se movía le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos y le dijo en un susurro-_en verdad, no pienso dejar que te ahogues Maka_-otra vez la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo…Soul también la sintió.

Dentro del agua Soul no soltó su cintura, al contrario, ahora la tomaba con ambas manos. El corazón de Maka palpitaba estrepitosamente al contacto de la piel del Albino.

Había muchas personas en la playa, por lo que sus amigos habían "desaparecido" de su vista. Una ola un poco grande venia hacia ellos. Maka se asusto y Soul la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos y haciendo que la ola solo golpeara la espalda de él. Una vez paso la ola, se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de Maka de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida. Allí estaba, con ella entre sus brazos y la verdad se sentía…se sentía bien…

Maka giro lentamente y rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Corazones latiendo al máximo. Mejillas sonrojadas. En ese momento Maka quería estamparle los labios hasta sacarle todo el aliento. Vio como Soul la observaba con una mirada que nunca antes había visto. La distancia entre sus labios se hacía cada vez más corta. Ambos lo deseaban y entonces…entonces apareció BlackStar

Soooouuuuul!-gritaba como loco corriendo entre la gente con algo entre las manos

Maka al verlo se separo apenada de Soul y este en verdad se sintió decepcionado e irritado. Esperen! Un momento!...estaba a punto de besar a Maka? …el…en verdad quería besarla?

Souuull! Yo tu gran ore-sama encontró un coco!-gritaba BlackStar mientras Liz corría tras de él probablemente para golpearlo por inoportuno

El resto del día lo pasaron todos juntos, nadando, comiendo, tomando el sol, incluso jugando voleibol de playa. Pero durante todo el día Soul y Maka no pudieron quitarse los ojos de encima. A menudo sus miradas chocaban y luego bajaban el rostro sonrojados o desviaban la mirada. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, porque después de ver el efecto que Maka causaba en los tipos pervertidos de la playa, Soul no quiso separase de su lado.

Incluso por la tarde cuando comían un helado, un tipo trato se acercarse a Maka, y Soul sin pensarlo dos veces la había tomado de su cintura y le había dedicado una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Si, le costaba admitirlo: estaba celoso! Celoso de todo idiota que la veía! Había descubierto un Soul posesivo que desconocía por completo, eso en verdad lo confundió….que era en verdad lo que sentía por Maka?...

Por la noche después de cenar, Kid propuso ir a una discoteca y a todos le pareció una gran idea. Pero esta vez, Liz dijo que las chicas se arreglarían en su habitación así que hecho a Kid a vestirse a la habitación de BlackStar mientras éste chillaba que el número de habitación del peliazul no era nada simétrico, al final Soul lo termino llevando a rastras y el también se cambio de ropa en la habitación de BlackStar

-deja de chillar y apresúrate rayitas!-gritaba B.S.

-sniff sniff ya voy…-decia Kid secándose las lagrimas y vistiéndose

-apresúrate Kid, al chicas deben de estar ya allá esperándonos-dijo Soul muy impacientado, la verdad no podía dejar de pensar en que algún tipo estaba queriendo acercarse a Maka en su ausencia

Por su parte las chicas se tardaron más tiempo arreglándose porque Liz insistía en dejar a Maka hecha una "obra de arte". Cuando por fin estuvo conforme con su "trabajo" se fueron a la discoteca. Soul y los chicos ya estaban allí esperándolas.

Cuando Soul puso vio a Maka por poco y tiene una hemorragia nasal. La rubiacenizo llevada un vestido playero color rosa que contorneaba su cuerpo, dejaba lucir sus largas piernas y además la hacía lucir muy femenina. Jamás ni en sus sueños más locos había pensado que vería a Maka tan linda, tan sexy…tan…deseable

Entraron a la discoteca, había muchas personas y la música sonaba muy alta. BlackStar se abalanzo contra una mesa de bocadillos y Tsubaki miraba apenada pero divertida a su extravagante novio. Liz saco a bailar a un chico que según ella "estaba en el nivel 10", Kid se puso a ordenar como loco las botellas del bar gritando cosas de la simetría y Paty…bueno pues Paty se había subido quien sabe como a una gigantesca bocina a bailar y a reír como loca. Soul se acerco a Maka y el dijo en el oído-bailamos?-Maka asintió y éste la tomo de la cintura hacia la pista de baile

La música sonaba al máximo. Al principio Maka había se sentía insegura pero luego de 5 canciones comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera como nunca. Tomo a su compañero comenzó a bailar rozando su cuerpo contra el de éste al ritmo de "Sweat" de SnoopDogg y David Guetta. Se movía contorneando sus caderas y tomándolo por el cuello. No había distancia en medio de ambos. Las luces de colores parpadeaban y de un momento a otro del techo de la discoteca comenzó a caer espuma. Soul sentía que cada vez tenía más calor, era como un fuego en su interior que le quemaba y despertaba sus bajos instintos. Maka lo estaba volviendo loco con sus movimientos. La deseaba. Comenzó a recorrer su figura con sus manos como si la estuviera moldeando. Siguiendo sus movimientos logro quedar frente a frente con ella y cuando por fin la tuvo así, la beso

Las personas seguían bailando a su alrededor. Ellos eran los únicos que no se movían en medio de la pista de baile. Maka al sentir los labios de Soul abrió los ojos con asombro y vio que él la besaba con los ojos cerrados, entonces ella también cerros los suyos y correspondiendo su beso, deslizo sus manos a su cuello para hacerlo más profundo. Luego de unos minutos, cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire se separaron. Se miraron con dificultad en la oscuridad, entre luces parpadeantes y mutuamente se dedicaron una sonrisa

-me gustas tanto Maka Albarn-le dijo Soul y Maka se sonrojo como nunca en la vida…acaso esto era un sueño? …Si es así no quería despertar…

-eto...Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki apenada por interrumpirlos (aunque ella no había visto el beso)-ya es muy tarde y nosotros ya nos vamos, Soul-kun y tu se quedarán?

Pero antes que pudiera responder algo Soul le respondió-No Tsubaki, ya es tarde vámonos

Caminaron a sus habitaciones. Tsubaki arrastrando a BlackStar porque este había comido demasiado y Liz arrastrando a Kid mientras este gritaba que había olvidado hacer nose que cosa con el papel higiénico del baño. Maka se sentía un poco triste porque se había acabado su momento especial con Soul pero tan pronto como entro en la habitación e intento encender las luces unos brazos la rodearon y la acorralaron con una pared. No podía ver casi nada pero distinguía perfectamente los ojos rubís de su compañero brillando en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente, acercándose más a ella…

-Soul…-pronuncio en un susurro

-shhhh…-le dijo éste, poniéndole un dedo en la boca-no digas nada Maka...- y con el mismo dedo levanto su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso

Su sabor lo volvía hambriento. Hambriento de sus besos, hambriento de su boca, hambriento de su cuerpo. Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la figura de su _meister. _Sus manos subían por su espalda mientras sus labios se despegaban de sus labios para trazar un recorrido en su cuello. Maka había entre cruzado sus dedos en el cabello blanco de Soul y al sentir como una de las manos de su arma se deslizada en su pierna sintió como un gemido escapaba de su garganta, al escucharlo, Soul tomo por completo su pierna y la levanto colocándola en su cintura, contraminando más a Maka contra la pared y besándola salvajemente

La deseaba, la necesitaba. Se sentía embriagado por su perfume y ya no había marcha atrás. Si Maka lo había arrastrado todo el día a la locura, ahora mismo quería perder por completo la razón. La levanto, tomándola por la cintura. Maka se aferro a su cuello y lo siguiente que sintió fue algo suave en su espalda y un peso encima

Resulto que la parte "suave" era la enorme cama matrimonial y el "peso" era Soul encima de ella. Sentía un palpitar acelerado, pero demasiado fuerte para ser solo su corazón. Los brazos del albino la rodearon haciendo que su pecho quedara completamente contra del suyo y el latido se hizo más fuerte. Entonces lo entendió. Su corazón y el de Soul latían al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad como en una resonancia completa, es por eso que se sentía demasiado fuerte

Cerró los ojos y con sus manos atrajo el rostro de Soul nuevamente hacia el suyo. Necesitaba sus labios, su cuerpo reclamaba impaciente sus manos. Poco a poco estas fueron buscando camino, recorriendo las piernas de Maka y haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos y suspiros

Soul comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido, impacientándose cada vez más por no conseguir quitarle la prenda convirtió su brazo en guadaña y con "delicadeza" se deshizo del molesto vestido dejando a Maka en ropa interior. Al verla así, la beso más salvaje que nunca, esta vez haciendo que sus leguas se rozaran en una caricia dulcemente erótica, haciendo que Maka suspirara y arqueara la espalda.

Las manos de Soul aprovecharon esto para escabullirse entre la espalda de Maka y la cama, llegando hasta el cierre de su sujetador. Después de algunos intentos fallidos logro desabrocharlo, lo cual causo que Maka soltara una risita divertida ante el nerviosismo de su arma. Soul la miro con un puchero pero ella atrajo sus labios hacia su boca sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Soul terminó de quitarle el molesto sujetador y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de ese modo y se sintió tiritar de placer, dejando escapar de su boca pequeños gemidos y Soul no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de ser el que los provocaba

Soul fue bajando desde su boca hasta su cuello dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en el trayecto. Maka suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello. Luego él siguió bajando aun más hasta que sus labios pudieron besar y hacer completamente suyos los pechos de la rubia, quien arqueaba la espalda y lo había rodeado con sus piernas. En verdad se sentía en la gloria misma

Maka logro hacer que giraran, quedando ella arriba y lo primero que hizo fue oler su cuello, llenarse de su perfume y su olor corporal y luego juguetonamente le planto una mordida. Soul gruño y esta vez Maka sonrio orgullosa.

Fue poco a poco bajando sus manos, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Soul mientras lo besaba con una necesidad incontrolable. Cuando la camisa de Soul se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación, Maka comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo de su arma. Bajo con sus besos por su cuello y al llegar a su pecho, vio a aquella vieja cicatriz que por un tiempo la había atormentado. Por un momento se sintió triste pero luego, una mano le levanto el rostro, haciendo que apartara la vista de la cicatriz y se encontrara con los ojos carmín de su dueño

-Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo…-dijo Soul en su susurro-lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces…lo haría una y mil veces por ti…

Maka lo miro fijamente-…no quiero perderte...-le dijo, con un nudo en su garganta por el pensamiento de que alguien hiriera nuevamente a Soul

-siempre estaré a tu lado…-le dijo entrecruzando sus dedos con los de su _meister_-…siempre te protegeré…

La beso una vez más y una vez más la giro para quedar él arriba de ella, contraminándola contra la cama. Una de sus manos fue bajando por su cuerpo, primero masajeando su pecho izquierdo y sintiendo los latidos de sus corazón, luego bajando mas hasta llegar a su abdomen plano y deteniéndose en su vientre acariciándolo con ternura sin dejar de besarla. Maka con sus piernas logro bajar el short de Soul dejándolos a los dos solo con una prenda puesta

-te quiero hacer mía…-le gruño Soul en su oído completamente envenenado de pasión y amor

-quiero ser tuya…-le respondió Maka en su oído para luego morder sutilmente su oreja y apretar sus piernas en torno al peliblanco haciendo que rozara "eso" que ya era evidente en los bóxers de Soul contra sus bragas y haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer

-Maka…me estas torturando-dijo el albino entre jadeos

-ummm….-le dijo y una vez más volvió a rozarse contra "el amiguito" de Soul haciendo que este se encorvara de placer

Ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que hacerla suya. Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Lentamente sus manos bajaron hacia la única prenda de ropa que la cubría y se deshizo de ella. Maka con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo hizo lo mismo con los bóxers de Soul. Estaban como kami-sama los había arrojado al mundo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ahogándose en las pupilas de otro

Soul busco tiernamente los labios de Maka y al llegar a ellos en medio de un beso le dijo-Te amo Maka Albarn…-y aun besándola, mezclando su aliento contra el suyo la escucho decir-…y yo a ti, Soul Eater Evans…-eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para morir feliz

Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, su sudor caía en la piel del otro y el deseo estaba completamente al límite

-Maka…-la llamo entre jadeos-…tu…si tú no quieres hacerlo está bien-y la miro fijamente a los ojos para hacerle saber que no mentía

Ella tomo una de sus manos, la beso y luego la coloco en su corazón para hacerle sentir sus desbocados latidos, luego le sonrió-quiero hacerlo contigo Soul…-le susurro-solo quiero entregarme a ti…-le dijo entre jadeos deslizando su mano de su corazón hasta su pecho. Soul la beso y comenzó a separar sus piernas con delicadeza

-Prometo que seré cuidadoso-le dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas-cuando quieras nos podremos deterner…

Maka asintió y ambos se besaron. Los brazos de Soul entrelazarón la espalda de Maka. Los brazos de Maka rodearon el cuello de Soul. Poco a poco fueron atrayendo en cuerpo del otro. Y entonces pasó…. un horrible dolor hizo que el cuerpo de Maka se arqueara involuntariamente y cerrara sus ojos con fuerza. El dolor cada vez iba creciendo hasta que sintió como algo se destrozaba en su interior provocándole el peor dolor de todos. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos. Sintió una mano de Soul acariciando su vientre y mientras que con la otra le secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas y no pudo evitar sollozar

Soul busco sus labios y los besó con ternura. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo que una lagrima mas rodara por su mejilla. Soul se la limpio y le dijo "lo siento". Ella negó con la cabeza y busco sus labios, al encontrarlos besó y termino mordiendo el labio inferior de Soul al mismo tiempo que había movido su cadera contra el cuerpo del albino. Ese sexy movimiento provoco que éste soltara un gruñido de placer. El dolor se había ido

Con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro Soul enterro sus labios en el cuello de Maka, tomo sus senos con ambas manos y muy lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior. Ambos gemían y suspiraban. Se entregaban el uno al otro, en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada embestida mas apasionada que la anterior

El sudor de Soul caía sobre el cuerpo de Maka, quien se retorcía de placer bajo el vaivén de su arma, su compañero, su amante…gemía su nombre, lo apretaba más a su cuerpo con sus piernas. Las manos de Maka recorrían la fuerte espalda de Soul. Las manos de Soul masajeaban sus senos y luego se fueron deslizando hasta sus caderas y al llegar a éstas, las aferro con fuerza haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más profundas

Sintió como Maka se tensaba bajo su cuerpo y arqueaba su columna. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sus jadeos eran evidentemente sonoros. Tomo ambas manos de Maka, aprisionándola contra la cama y la envistió con más fuerza y rapidez sintiendo como su propia respiración y jadeos crecían. Después de una última envestida ambos sintieron una incontrolable ola de placer inundar sus cuerpos hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aire. Soul gruño sonoramente en su cuello y Maka sintió algo caliente entrar en su cuerpo. Luego el albino se dejo caer en uno de sus pechos de la rubia aun jadeante

Maka le acaricio el cabello hasta que pasaron varios minutos y ambos recobraron el oxigeno en los pulmones. Soul volteo a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella le correspondió con otra. Lentamente salió de ella y se acostó a su lado tomandola entre los brazos. Maka busco su pecho y se acurruco en él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Soul comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a lo lejos se escuchaba una canción vieja en ingles, era de _Bread_ y por supuesto, Soul la conocía y comenzó a tararearla. Solo le canto el coro "_I'd like to make it with you… I really think that we can make it girl…"_ (*)

Maka río contra el pecho de su arma

-creo, _señor Evans_, que lo acabamos de hacer-dijo deslizándose hasta tocar su frene con la de Soul, mirando fijamente esos sexys ojos rubí

-sí, _señora Evans_-dijo mirándola con mirada divertida-pero eso no signifique que no este deseando en este momento volver a hacerlo contigo…-y la beso en la frente

Ummm señora Evans-penso Maka-me gusta cómo suena…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

(*)Nota: la canción es de Bread y se llama "Make it with you" (Hacerlo contigo). La traducción del coro que le canta Soul seria _"Me gustaria hacerlo contigo. Realmente creo que podemos hacerlo niña"_. Es una canción hermosa que amo y que espero si algún día conozco a mi propio Soul Eater este me la cante *_* hahahaha xD

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo no duden en escribirme de lo que sea! saluditos!


End file.
